Cheng-Han
Cheng-Han is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 31. Wii Sports Club Cheng-Han does not play Tennis or Boxing. He only appears as a Baseball teammate. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Cheng-Han is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''ツェンハン (Tsu~enhan).'' *Cheng-Han is pictured in many official Wii Party U artworks, along with Barbara, Jianjun, Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. In these artworks he is player 1. * In Miitopia for 3DS, he stars in the game's cartoon intro, among Pavel, Susie, and Laura, where he is shown to be drinking tea. ** His hair is also brown, due to the intro using construction paper. * He's Taiwanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. * He's one of the few Wii U CPU Miis in which you can recreate on the Wii with ease, due to him not having any new features that debuted on the Wii U (Other than the orange blush, which looks not that different from the pink blush.) * In his Wii Party U artworks, he seems to be playing Name That Face, Button Smashers, and Dance with Mii with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. * In Wii Party U, he's one of the only 3 Advanced Miis that wear purple and the only one out of the three to be male. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-010 Cheng-Han.JPG|Cheng-Han's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-010 Cheng-Han.JPG|Cheng-Han's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-010 Cheng-Han.JPG|Cheng-Han's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Badge-20-2.png|'Cheng-Hans badge (Bronze) Badge-45-7.png|'Cheng-Han's badge (Gold) IMG_20190331_231158.jpg WVW69jCQdxUzo6EKy5.jpg|'''Cheng-Han in Mario Kart 8. Screen Shot 2015-02-11 at 8.39.03 PM.png|'Cheng-Han' in Wii Sports Club. Cheng-Han.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in Wii Party U. Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 1.30.16 PM.png|Another picture of Cheng-Han in Wii Party U. images (42).jpg|'Cheng-Han' in Miitopia's opening. HNI_0004.JPG|'Cheng-Han' in Miitopia gameplay. nintendo direct pic 5.jpg HNI 0055.JPG|Tomoko and Cheng-Han in Tomodachi Life. 2018-08-17 (13).png|'Cheng-Han' about to play Baseball. Artwork.wii-party-u.1080x1080.2013-10-02.142.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in a Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.1941x1080.2013-10-02.139.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2280x2160.2013-10-02.121.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2109x1080.2013-10-02.97.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2122x1080.2013-10-02.107.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2323x1080.2013-10-02.150.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2411x1080.2013-10-02.117.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Wii-party-u-11.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in another Wii Party U artwork with Haruka, Marius, and Ilka. Tile-your-mii.png|'Cheng-Han' (blue outfit) with friends. Wii_sports_club_families_the_zhangs_by_robbieraeful_dalorco-250t.jpg|Xiao-Tong with Jianjun and Cheng-Han. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(269).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(268).jpg IMG 1561.jpg IMG 1848.jpg|'Cheng-Han' with Patricia and Alice. IMG 1861.jpg|'Cheng-Han' with Kaori and Merrick. IMG 2499.jpg|'Cheng-Han' as a Football Trainer. IMG 2521.jpg|Cheng-Han in his swimsuit. IMG 2647.jpg IMG 2748.jpg|'Cheng-Han' as a swimming referee. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(29).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Alex playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(44).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Ai playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(75).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Eduardo playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(105).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Emma playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(106).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Jackie playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(107).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Lucía playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(180).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating João playing Bowling (sport). WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(181).jpg|'Cheng-Han' spectating Marius playing Bowling (sport). Bandicam_2019-05-05_19-26-23-916.jpg|'Cheng-Han' in the Mii Channel with Ji-hoon and Jianjun. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(173).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(340).jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. AnimalCrossingCheng-Han.jpg|Cheng-Han in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Purple Males Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis who love purple Category:Black haired Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Taiwanese Miis